Along with improvements on high resolution ratios and opening ratios of display devices such as the liquid crystal display device, the organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) display device and the like, their array substrates have larger and larger structure densities, and correspondingly, each of all structures occupies smaller and smaller areas.
Regarding the leads such as a gate line in the array substrate, a reduction of the area of the lead is mainly characterized by a reduction in width. As a result, the lead resistance rises, and the lead may be easily fractured so as to reduce the property of the array substrate.